Now Comes The Night
by Scarlet.D
Summary: El camino de Saga y Kanon hacia el lado oscuro. [Star Wars crossover; precuela de "The Last Remaining Light". Kanon x Saga. Yaoi.]
1. No hay emoción

**"Now Comes the Night**"

**Pairings:** KanonxSaga, un poco de SagaxOC.  
**Warnings:** Universo alterno basado en "Star Wars", Yaoi, twincest, lemon, OC.  
**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya y sus personajes no son míos. Tampoco Star Wars ._.!  
**Summary: **El camino de Saga y Kanon hacia el lado oscuro. [Diox, soy tan creativa!]  
**Nota: **Precuela de "The Last Remaining Light" (MiloxCamus).  
**Nota2: **Bue, un siglo después vengo a terminar esto, ya iré subiendo el resto entre hoy y mañana. No es tan largo como "The last…" porque pues se trata de lo que ya saben que pasó XD

"Esto" son pensamientos o diálogos mentales mediante la Fuerza.

* * *

**Now comes the night**

_And a battle was contested_

_Under the root of the tongue_

_And another battle there is_

_In his head (*)_

* * *

**—1. No hay emoción—**

_[Templo Jedi; 9:15 am]_

—¡Mira! —Abrió sus ojos, infantilmente expresivos, ligeramente rasgados, de un color verde intenso cuyo resplandor podría retar la luminiscencia de la espada láser que el joven Padawan mantenía blandida frente a sí, sujeta entre ambas manos con firmeza.

El pequeño y circular dispositivo de entrenamiento, que pululaba a su alrededor, cesó repentinamente la serie de ocasionales disparos láser de bajo efecto que eran dirigidos hacia el joven. Detuvo también su errático flotar, cuando Saga, al quitarse el casco que le cegaba de ver a su robótico atacante, dio fin a esa sesión de prácticas.

Bufando fastidiado por la interrupción, giró en sus talones, apagando simultáneamente el fulgor azul de su espada.

—¿Qué quieres? —La presencia de su hermano gemelo, a quien últimamente veía sólo en eventuales casos desde que habían sido tomados bajo tutela de diferentes maestros, normalmente le despertaría el más sincero júbilo. Justo en esos momentos, no.

Ninguna distracción era agradecida. Saga se sentía atrasado en la adquisición de habilidades, aunque su Maestro le repetía infinitas veces que era sólo su imaginación y su aprendizaje iba a satisfactorio ritmo. Pero Saga, en cuanto a la perfección consigo mismo, era exigente.

—Mostrarte lo que encontré en el jardín.

—¿Qué hacías allá a esta hora, no tienes clase? —Kanon ignoró esa pregunta y sonrió travieso, fijando su mirada en la criatura que cargaba entre sus manos, separando éstas para que Saga pudiese admirar una moribunda y colorida lagartija de varias patas que se retorcía trabajosamente y expulsaba una traslúcida sustancia a partir de las numerosas heridas que la cercenaban.

—¿¡Qué le has hecho!? —preguntó Saga, horrorizado.

—Yo, nada. Así lo encontré. —Kanon se encogió de hombros. Saga entrecerró los ojos en suspicacia, y ambos caminaron fuera del salón de entrenamientos simultáneamente. Continuaron por los pasillos hasta hallar una banquita donde se sentaron. Kanon colocó el animal en medio de ambos, dejándolo víctima de los dos pares de curiosos ojos.

Unos veían fascinados; otros apenados, compartiendo el dolor de la criatura. El dueño de aquellas primeras pupilas que disfrutaban inmensamente la agonía del insignificante ser, fue distraído de su entretenimiento por el joven a quien físicamente reflejaba.

—¿Por qué lo trajiste?

—¿No te gusta, Saga? —preguntó provocativo—. Siente cómo se apaga, cómo la energía se disipa a su alrededor… — murmuró, sus ojos chispeando. Saga frunció el ceño, sospechando que su hermano le había mentido y ese pobre animal no había terminado así por azares—. A veces, cuando olvido que la Fuerza existe... —Pues en un principio Kanon tendió a ser bastante escéptico hacia ese ente que en tan alto pedestal los Jedis mantenían—. Algo como esto me lo recuerda. Y entonces confirmo lo poderosa que es.

Saga parpadeó, moviendo su atención de Kanon hacia la finalmente muerta criatura.

No sabía si escuchar a su hermano. Si bien un ser vivo al extinguirse se volvía uno con la Fuerza y su pérdida era completamente perceptible para un Jedi, éstos estaban enseñados a proteger la vida; La Fuerza no era nada sin vida. La Fuerza era después de todo, un campo de energía creado por todas las cosas vivientes.

—Realmente tienes mucho que aprender. Te dejaré seguir entrenando, nos vemos Saga —Kanon se despidió, levantándose rápidamente y alborotando los azules cabellos de su hermano con una mano al pasar junto a él.

Saga se puso de pie, encendió su espada láser e incineró los restos del animal antes de ir en busca de su Maestro.

Marcus Lerik se encontraba conversando con otro caballero Jedi cuando su joven alumno llegó, llamando su atención sin necesidad de interrumpir, manteniéndose a precavida distancia de la intersección de pasillos en donde el par de sujetos hablaban.

A sus trece años, Saga era un excelente ejemplo para los demás aprendices, siempre prudente y sensato, humilde, y entusiasta al momento de aprender. Desde que lo recogió como huérfano junto a su hermano en el ahora destruido planeta natal de los gemelos, el hombre pelirrojo había previsto un gran futuro para el chico.

Marcus normalmente lo hubiera hecho esperar un poco; y esa plática, al tratarse de los recientemente agitados conflictos políticos de la República, podría haberse extendido mucho más. Sin embargo, la aprensión en Saga era palpable, y así, tuvo que hacer un veloz análisis de prioridades, resultando su alumno como lo más importante a atender.

—Nos vemos luego —se despidió de su colega y giró hacia el joven con un movimiento elegante que hizo a su capa marrón ondear con gracia. Portando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, caminó hacia Saga, quien al tenerlo a un paso enfrente lo saludó con una reverencia respetuosa y breve.

El mayor colocó una mano en el hombro del chico y lo guió hacia el departamento que compartían. Ahí, Saga no tardó en expresar sus inquietudes. Marcus se había llegado a dar cuenta de que el simple gesto de una curiosa mirada activaba los labios de Saga para expresar las dudas que a diario atosigaban su mente, y que resultaban bastante justificables desde su comprensiva perspectiva, por la etapa en que el muchacho se encontraba.

—¿Has hablado con tu hermano? —Saga afirmó con un seco movimiento de cabeza, para después dejarla ligeramente inclinada… Por alguna razón, esas palabras le habían sonado a reproche.

No era tanto así. Sólo que su Maestro encontraba cada vez más predecible que cualquier confusión de Saga tuviese raíz en su complicado gemelo.

—Maestro… ¿es normal temer a la muerte? —El Jedi miró a su alumno mostrándose ligeramente incrédulo; ése era un tema que había tocado muchas veces antes con Saga, mas nunca parecía quedar bien asentado en su cabeza.

Suspirando profundamente, Marcus deslizó su túnica fuera de sus hombros y la dejó reposando en el sillón, sentándose enseguida al lado de la prenda. Saga se sentó en el piso frente a él, cruzando las piernas en flor de loto y dirigiendo su atenta mirada al hombre que, sintiéndose repetitivo, comenzaba a explicar.

—Saga... ¿por qué te resistes a entender lo que el código aclara al respecto?

El código... Lo sabía de memoria hasta cada punto y coma. Saga se encogió de hombros y se obligó a repetirlo mentalmente.

_No hay emoción; sólo hay paz.  
No hay ignorancia; sólo hay conocimiento.  
No hay pasión; sólo hay serenidad.  
No hay caos; sólo hay armonía.  
No hay muerte; sólo existe la Fuerza._

El joven suspiró entristecido; esas palabras no le resolvían nada. Conocía bien todo lo que había por saber, pero decir que la muerte no existía no le parecía suficiente, al menos no satisfacía su desasosiego.

—Lo entiendo, pero parece tan sencillo… y la muerte no puede ser así, si ocasiona tantas emociones complejas cada vez que acontece… —El mayor predecía que Saga se encontraría justo entonces evocando sentimientos experimentados con el fallecimiento de sus padres; una pareja de diplomáticos Torkenianos asesinados, como la mayoría de la población de ese pequeño planeta consumido por la guerra.

—Es nuestra condición de humanos. Somos demasiado conscientes de nuestro alrededor y el temor a un cambio, sobre todo a uno tan drástico y definitivo como la muerte, es inevitable y totalmente normal. La naturaleza nos hizo criaturas tremendamente adaptables, pero tendemos a olvidarlo... —pausó brevemente mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante un poco, estiraba su brazo y alcanzaba a empujar con su dedo índice un grueso mechón del flequillo de Saga que ensombrecía sus ojos. Se retiró dedicando una amable sonrisa al menor.

—Sin embargo, no falla en recordárnoslo cuando hace falta. —Saga frunció el ceño y desvió su mirada, concentrándose en nada en especial mientras escudriñaba cada palabra, les daba vueltas en su mente y analizaba hasta comprender. Lo hacía, entendía lo que su maestro le planteaba, pero, ¿cómo podía estar seguro de todo hasta experimentarlo?

Sus dudas llegaban a la mente de Marcus como si el aire que respiraba se lo contara en un chisme.

—La muerte no existe, no como un estado permanente. Acontece, pasa, se supera. Y lo que sigue, tanto para quienes se han ido y para quienes siguen aquí, no es un vacío. Tú lo sabes.

—¿Yo? Por supuesto que no… —el padawan se apresuró a contestar, negando con agitados movimientos de cabeza que sus pupilas parecían imitar ansiosas, mientras observaban fijamente al instructor que analizaba todas sus reacciones y leía cada uno de sus miedos.

—No sé qué creer, por eso he acudido a usted —terminó musitando y volviendo a la cabizbaja posición de la que se había hecho costumbre durante ese encuentro.

—¿Estás seguro?... —Saga cerró los dedos en puños y apretó los labios en una tensa línea, pero de ninguna manera respondió. El Jedi le presionó con una pregunta más específica.

—Los sientes aún, ¿no es así?

—¿A mis padres? —Marcus asintió, y tras una breve vacilación, Saga contestó de la misma silenciosa manera. Entonces, el pelirrojo volvió al sobreestimado uso de las palabras para concluir esa conversación.

—Entonces no tienes nada que temer.

—.—

* * *

(*)Duel of Fates


	2. No hay pasión

**—2. No hay pasión—**

_[Templo Jedi; 9:40 pm - 6 años después]_

—¿Vamos Saga, no te alegras? —Kanon giró en la cama hasta chocar con su hermano, quien se acostaba boca arriba en un extremo mientras el primero daba volteretas por todo el espacio sobrante.

Obviamente, él sí se sentía alegre.

Saga aún no decidía.

—Supongo…

—¿Supones? ¿¡Qué significa eso!? ¡Pasaremos tiempo juntos! ¡Eso es bueno!... ¿o... no? —Kanon hizo un débil puchero, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho de su hermano acomodándose parcialmente sobre él. Estiró la mano hasta tocar el enredado mechoncito de cabellos que se escondía tras la oreja de Saga, donde hasta hace unos días podría haber encontrado una larga trenza llena de lacitos de condecoración.

Acarició con ligereza el contorno de la oreja de Saga y volvió a flexionar el brazo bajo su barbilla.

—Lo es, pero... —Saga se impulsó en sus codos para levantarse, ocasionando que Kanon se deslizara hacia abajo, girara un poco y quedara con la cabeza apoyada boca arriba sobre su regazo. Saga terminó de sentarse y suspiró bajito.

—¿Qué tal si surge algún problema? Estaré tan preocupado por mantenerte a salvo que no podré concentrarme en mi trabajo.

—¡No soy un inútil, puedo cuidarme solo! —El indignado joven se separó de su gemelo, y una vez que estuvo sentado frente a él y sus rostros se hallaron a la misma altura, Kanon atacó a Saga con una ofendida mirada que el otro luchó al instante por ahuyentar.

—¡No quise decir eso! Pero... ¿no te sentirías igual? Si la situación se torna peligrosa, ¿no te preocuparías por mí?

—Pues... sí, pero... —Kanon reflexionó unos momentos en la explicación de Saga. Y por supuesto que no cabía duda, menos cuando miraba a aquellos expresivos ojos jade sin permitirse a sí mismo parpadear y perderlos, que se preferiría muerto antes de consentir que alguien lastimara a su hermano.

Saga enarcó sutilmente una ceja, un tanto desconcertado por el exceso de segundos que Kanon se estaba tomando para meditar en las premisas tan sencillas que él había propuesto.

El menor finalmente reaccionó sacudiendo la cabeza, rompiendo el contacto visual con Saga y bufando fastidiado.

—¡Demonios, Saga! ¡Estaba emocionado y ahora me amargaste el día! —Y es que realmente había ansiado esa misión con ganas.

Se había distanciado de Saga bastante durante los últimos años de sus entrenamientos, dado que ambos salían a constantes misiones con sus respectivos Maestros, y eran excepcionales las ocasiones en que coincidían en el Templo durante sus días libres. Claro que jamás perdían el nexo que La Fuerza entretejía entre ellos, y podían comunicarse sin mayor problema cuando más lo necesitaban. Pero no por eso se extrañaban menos, pues nunca era lo mismo el poder verse a los ojos o saludarse con un abrazo, a tan sólo escucharse en la mente sabiéndose tan lejanos.

Y esta había aparecido como la oportunidad perfecta para fortalecer su relación. No se habían despegado ni un día de los pocos que llevaban como caballeros Jedi, libres de las imposiciones de un instructor. Y una misión juntos sonaba para Kanon como la más entretenida aventura, cuando su acompañante sería la persona más preciada de su mundo.

Sin embargo, las entusiastas expectativas que se había hecho se sentían desvanecer velozmente en esos momentos gracias a las preocupaciones que su hermano le acababa de contagiar.

—No me hagas caso, sabes que siempre exagero. —Saga intentó remediar su metida de pata. Sonrió a Kanon para reconfortarlo y alcanzó a acariciar su brazo con suavidad un par de veces.

—Todo saldrá bie- Kanon! —Saga no pudo reprenderlo como quisiera; cualquier palabra que ansiara expresar terminaba siendo risas. Kanon, impiadoso, no paró de atacarlo con cosquillas hasta que él mismo terminó exhausto de batallar con un Saga que no cesaba de retorcerse desesperado en sus intentos de huir. Pero aun dándole tregua no le dejó escapar y terminó tumbándose de manera atravesada sobre su abdomen. Saga no resentía tanto el peso así que no se quejó, estaba demasiado agradecido por la conclusión del ataque.

Ambos miraban al techo, y la única forma en que durante esos instantes podían recriminarse era con los agitados sonidos de sus respiraciones.

—Ya es tarde, ¿no crees? —Saga preguntó minutos después, aun con una sonrisa débil pintada en sus labios.

—¿Me estás echando?

—¡Por la Fuerza! ¿Tienes que tomarte todo lo que digo a mal? —Saga se incorporó y empujó a Kanon, se movió hacia el lado de la cama que estaba ocupando antes de que el otro comenzara con sus juegos.

—Sólo quiero decir que mañana debemos estar descansados.

Kanon refunfuñó, giró sobre su costado para darle la espalda a Saga y alcanzó una almohada que golpeó un par de veces para hacerla más mullida. Recargó su cabeza en ella.

—Entonces, buenas noches.

—¿Te quedarás aquí? —Y antes de que aquél tomara ese comentario como una nueva ofensa, Saga se apresuró a complementar—: Porque... mencionaste que no habías hecho tu equipaje, y mañana partimos temprano.

Como respuesta recibió un gruñido incoherente al que no pudo replicar.

Saga suspiró, buscó el despertador que se encontraba en el buró y, sin más remedio, lo programó a una hora antes de lo que tenía planeado.

Al acomodarse para disponerse a dormir, se aseguró de quedar lo suficientemente cerca de la espalda de Kanon como para poder abrazarlo con ligereza. Éste, por más que fingiera enfado, no podría haberse opuesto a tal acercamiento.

Era la primera vez que compartían una cama desde que eran pequeños principiantes y dormían apretados en un solo lecho, temerosos del nuevo lugar al que habían llegado y deseando ser escogidos por un Maestro a tiempo para no terminar trabajando en los campos de cultivos.

Esos temores habían quedado atrás, y ahora la cercanía que compartían no tenía otro motivo que el de recordarse lo importante que eran el uno para el otro.

A la mañana siguiente, el par de jóvenes partieron de Coruscant hacia un planeta cercano, a tan sólo unas cuantas horas de distancia. Su misión era de hecho bastante sencilla, lo cual no resultaba sorpresivo pues no tenían ni un mes de haber superado las Pruebas y adquirido sus títulos de caballeros. El Consejo no iba a confiarles con mucho más.

Únicamente tenían que recuperar unos pergaminos antiquísimos que habían sido robados de la biblioteca Jedi y que, según lo que el Consejo había logrado averiguar, serían subastados clandestinamente en algún lugar de la capital de Nierport.

Los documentos tenían un gran valor simbólico, eran parte de la historia Jedi, recuerdos materiales de la fundación de la Orden incontables siglos atrás. Se trataba de reliquias valiosas que resultaría imperdonable de perder.

Kanon confiaba en que sería una misión sumamente fácil, pero como siempre Saga insistía en preocuparse por cada detalle y mirar a todos lados suspicazmente. Kanon no paraba de sonreírse burlón ante el paranoico estado de alerta que Saga presentaba.

Para la llegada de la noche ya sabían con detalle cuándo sería la subasta y cómo debían presentarse para ser aceptados dentro; es decir, cargados de créditos. Sólo había sido cuestión de visitar los lugares adecuados y preguntar a las personas correctas. El suceso se daría al día siguiente y los gemelos ya lo tenían todo calculado; habían pasado cerca del bar en cuyo sótano acontecería todo, y revisaron discretamente los alrededores, averiguando entradas, salidas, creando posibles planes de escape y estudiando para ello el diseño de los edificios alternos.

Regresaron a la nave que habían dejado estacionada en las afueras de la ciudad y se dispusieron a descansar.

—¿Qué opinas si, cuando acabemos con esto, nos quedamos aquí un par de días más? Es una ciudad muy tranquila y agradable... —Realmente la ciudad le venía dando lo mismo, pero Kanon sonrió ante la idea de aprovechar esa oportunidad para pasar algo de tiempo de calidad a solas con Saga, una vez olvidados de sus responsabilidades.

Se estiró felinamente en la pequeña cama, extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba casi hasta tocar el techo de la nave, y arqueando la espalda para destensar las articulaciones de sus vértebras. Esperó paciente la respuesta del muchacho que ocupaba el gabinete de abajo; lo sentía meditando las posibilidades.

Sabía que la idea no le resultaba del todo desagradable a Saga...

—El Consejo quiere esos pergaminos cuanto antes. Y de todas formas no podemos gastar demasiados créditos..., sería un lujo inadecuado.

...Y también sabía que aquél pondría sus obligaciones delante de todo.

—Bueno, solamente era una idea... ¿no te hartas de Coruscant en ocasiones?

—Es cierto que puede ser bulliciosa..., pero el Templo me gusta. Me siento bien allí. —Saga dio la vuelta sobre su costado y jaló la delgada cobija con la que se tapaba hasta su hombro. Kanon se asomó hacia la litera de abajo, sus largos cabellos balanceándose mientras miraba a Saga con escepticismo.

A Kanon el Templo le aburría enormemente. La ciudad de Coruscant había sido emocionante para él en un principio, pero ya conocía todo lo que había que conocer de ella y ahora la hallaba tediosa.

Realmente siempre era lo mismo; cuando algo le agradaba, tarde o temprano terminaba significando nada para él, una vez que la emoción inicial pasaba. Y se encontraba en una búsqueda eterna por satisfacción.

Fue así con el Templo Jedi, que en un principio le fascinó entre que le asustaba.

Fue así con La Fuerza, que ahora, ya que sabía controlarla bien, no le parecía nada fuera de lo común.

Fue así con su Maestro, a quien respetó y admiró sólo durante los primeros años de aprendizaje, hasta que se sintió más listo que él y se volvió bastante autosuficiente.

Fue así incluso con su espada láser, la primera que tuvo; una azul como la de su hermano. La terminó regalando a otro Padawan y él se elaboró una verde, después amarilla, luego violeta, blanca, hasta una negra había intentado fabricar. Pero su Maestro no se lo había permitido. Y por supuesto, roja estaba fuera de cuestión. La que usaba actualmente era del color más cercano a ese prohibido carmín que pudo encontrar, de un inusual naranja extremadamente cegador.

Así era con todo. _Casi_ con todo. No con Saga, por supuesto. Jamás se aburriría de Saga...

—Deja de mirarme así —reclamó el mayor con una media sonrisa nerviosa, al sentirse taladrado por las pupilas ensanchadas que lo miraban fijas y muy concentradas. No más con simple incredulidad, sino de una manera extraña que no sabría cómo describir. Eran ojos que no conocía a su gemelo, más penetrantes de lo usual, no tan cálidos. Parecían querer absorberlo. Le despertaron un escalofrío que no supo determinar como enervante o vivificante.

Kanon parpadeó despejando su ensimismamiento y dirigió una amplia sonrisa a Saga antes de acomodarse de nuevo en su cama.

—Buenas noches —dijo.

—Buenas noches... y... ya cálmate, no me dejarás dormir así. —Saga no podía leer con exactitud los pensamientos de Kanon pero era perfectamente capaz de percibir su agitada actividad mental. Sintió curiosidad, pero más que otra cosa, realmente deseaba que el menor aplacara sus ideas y las ordenara para que ese pequeño caos no le intranquilizara a él. Era raro que el nexo entre ellos, normalmente consolador, le despertara dicha sensación, pero así sucedía en esos momentos y no lo podía explicar.

—Lo siento —respondió Kanon, admitiendo conocer su culpa. Su voz cargaba un timbre divertido, mientras conjeturaba las posibles reacciones que Saga mostraría si conociera precisamente las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza.

Las conclusiones de su imaginación construyeron una visión tan encantadora para Kanon, que no pudo suprimir una débil risa antes de cerrar los ojos.

—.—


	3. No hay ignorancia

**—3. No hay ignorancia—**

Nierport formaba parte de los planetas centrales, pero su ciudad capital no compartía el bullicio característico de urbanizaciones más grandes de la misma área; el imparable Coruscant como ejemplo.

Para variar, resultaba refrescante poder caminar sin tener que mantener los sentidos en alerta para evitar colisionar con la gente, y no sentir los oídos zumbar por el constante tráfico de escandalosos transportes.

Esa noche había bastante humedad en el ambiente. Saga podía sentir su piel ligeramente pegajosa por el bochorno, y agradeció la atinada idea que tuvo Kanon de usar ropas civiles. Consiguieron exactamente los mismos atuendos y nunca caminaron juntos por la misma calle. De tal manera, si alguien divisaba a alguno de ellos y después al otro, se podía crear la ilusión de que se trataba de la misma persona. Presentarse como un par de gemelos Jedi en la escena próxima a una transacción ilegal no habría sido precisamente discreto.

Saga se ubicó en el callejón donde se encontraba la salida trasera del establecimiento. Permaneció protegido por las sombras, su presencia totalmente ignorada por los borrachos que pasaban por ahí cada tanto de minutos.

Mientras tanto, en el interior del local, Kanon tenía el objetivo de identificar a los potenciales compradores de la reliquia que debían recuperar. El lugar estaba lleno de gente, especies de todos los rincones de la República. A Kanon no le sorprendía que Nierport atrajera turistas, era un lugar encantador con días tranquilos y noches divertidas, sin la violencia de la que ciudades más grandes hacían gala.

Con una actitud despreocupada, se acercó a entablar conversación con un grupo de muchachas que parecían visitar el sitio por primera vez. Entre sus risitas y emocionado cuchicheo, el joven se camufló efectivamente en el ambiente.

Aproximadamente una hora después, ya creía haber reconocido a los posibles involucrados. Y es que un individuo Hutt —especie famosa por su afinidad con el crimen organizado— resultó una pista dolorosamente obvia. Lo vio deslizarse hasta la puerta que guiaba al sótano, y durante la hora siguiente, con diferencia de minutos, varios sujetos le siguieron. Kanon se levantó para observar más de cerca la puerta.

Esperó impacientemente hasta que por fin la reunión terminó y les vio salir uno por uno. Trató de ignorar la exótica música Rodiana que hacía las paredes retumbar, y luchó por concentrarse y percibir cualquier variación en La Fuerza que pudiera indicarle cuál de los involucrados cargaría los documentos. Si se equivocaba o perdía a alguno de vista, la misión habría terminado en fracaso. Como era de esperarse, todos caminaron con mal disimuladas prisas hacia cualquier puerta que pudiera sacarlos del lugar.

Entonces, lo percibió. Volteó rápidamente y clavó los ojos en una alta figura que se escurría entre las sombras hacia la salida de emergencia. Kanon corrió tras él.

_"Lo encontré. Es un Trandoshan caza-recompensas, se dirige hacia ti." _

Saga se despabiló y se adentró al lugar, coló una mano bajo la holgada camisa que portaba y extrajo su sable de luz, encendiéndolo para disminuir la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Percibió a Kanon agitado, y otra presencia acercándose apresuradamente.

El Trandoshan se echó a correr al sentirse perseguido y preparó su pistola láser. Escuchó el silbar característico de un sable de luz algunos metros tras él y masculló maldiciones en su idioma natal. Cuando divisó otra luz mortal al final del pasillo, comenzó a disparar en todas direcciones y, sabiendo que contra dos Jedi sus oportunidades de escapar eran prácticamente nulas, simplemente se abalanzó hacia la salida sin reparos ni esperanzas.

Saga maniobró ágilmente para desviar los disparos, pero el angosto pasillo limitó un poco sus movimientos y el láser alcanzó a rasgar ligeramente su hombro. No fue difícil inmovilizar al reptiliano, torpe en su pánico, con una patada certera al estómago y un golpe sobre el hombro que le envió al piso.

Saga le apuntó con la espada láser, convenciéndolo de que otro intento de escape tendría resultados mortales para él. El caza-recompensas agachó la cabeza, abatido, mientras se sujetaba el dolorido estómago.

Saga abrió la boca para exigirle que entregara los documentos, cuando el amenazante sable de su hermano robó toda su atención. Kanon detuvo abruptamente su carrera a espaldas del delincuente, y blandió el haz de luz naranja sin reparos a través de la acuclillada figura.

—¡Kanon! —Los ojos de Saga se abrieron grandes, sus manos temblaron en indignación—. ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!? ¡No tenías que matarlo!

—No merecía vivir —explicó sin tacto mientras se inclinaba a inspeccionar el cuerpo.

—Y a ti no te correspondía decidir eso.

Kanon recuperó el pergamino y se incorporó de nuevo para enfrentar a Saga con una mirada mortificada.

—¡Saga, intentó matarte!

—¿Matarme? —Saga no podía creer que Kanon hablara en serio. Lo más que había conseguido era una herida insignificante. El mismo Trandoshan había aceptado que no era rival para dos Jedi y había sucumbido al pánico. Ese encuentro no estaba destinado a terminar con la muerte de nadie.

—Era un prisionero..., conoces las reglas. —El semblante de Saga se tornó inusualmente sombrío, le dio la espalda al otro y caminó en dirección a la nave. Kanon sintió la decepción emanar de aquél en olas aturdidoras.

—Lo lamento... —murmuró, apretando los dientes, y caminó tras él en silencio.

Al llegar a la nave, Saga se ocupó en enviar aviso al Templo Jedi de que la misión había sido completada y estarían de regreso al día siguiente. Kanon tomó una ducha y se visitó en sus ropas Jedi, sintiéndolas pesadas sobre su cuerpo.

Saga había exagerado al juzgarlo tan duramente por matar a un delincuente, pero eso no aminoraba la frustración sentida por su reacción. Cierto, había actuado por desquite, pero guiado por la adoración que le tenía. Eso no podía ser tan malo.

Se acostó en la cama de Saga y descansó los ojos, anhelando con cierta impaciencia que el otro dejara de ocuparse en asuntos técnicos para poder hablar con él. Sentía el vínculo que los unía estrechado a propósito y le estaba sacando de quicio.

Cuando Saga finalmente entró al pequeño cuarto, Kanon se levantó de la cama. Permaneció de pie apoyando la espalda contra la pared mientras Saga se cambiaba de ropa. Lo observó, y fue evidente que aquél se concentraba en no dirigirle la mirada.

—¿Me reportarás con el Consejo? —preguntó tentativamente. Saga detuvo sus acciones, entre sus inmóviles manos yacía la ligera prenda color beige que cubriría su pecho. Fijó sus ojos verdes en un punto inespecífico del espacio, y su rostro no reveló emoción alguna durante los segundos que le tomó meditar una respuesta.

Finalmente, parpadeó, se vistió con la camiseta y suspiró una respuesta.

—Eres mi hermano. No podría hacer eso... —Las cejas de Kanon se alzaron y sus labios no pudieron contener una sonrisa rebosante en satisfacción.

—Gracias —dijo sentidamente. Y se permitió el impulso de acercarse a Saga, jalarle un brazo y hacerle voltear. Lo desconcertó con ojos chispeantes y una mano que acarició con demasiada devoción un lado de su rostro.

—¿Qué… qué haces?

—Nada. —Torció sus labios pícaramente y los acercó a aquellos entreabiertos de su hermano. Saga dio un respingo y Kanon se apartó lentamente, contento tras ese pequeño contacto.

—¡Eso fue… algo! —Saga reclamó, pero Kanon simplemente contestó con una actitud despreocupada y una sonrisa irrebatible.

—Heh, relájate, Saga. Te tomas todo tan en serio... —Le dio un par de golpecitos sobre el hombro antes de subir a su gabinete—. Buenas noches.

Saga parpadeó. Esa misión había traído algunas de las experiencias más confusas de su vida.

Pero Kanon no volvería a besarlo de nuevo durante mucho tiempo, y Saga en algún momento hasta llegaría a olvidar esa pequeña peripecia. Aun así, al menos durante esa noche sus intentos por dormir fueron frustrados; las acciones intempestivas de su hermano escapaban a toda su lógica.

Al día siguiente, el incidente con el Trandoshan parecía olvidado, y ninguno de los dos hizo alusión a la fugaz caricia que unió a sus labios. Los gemelos pasaron las últimas de sus horas recorriendo los mercados de Nierport, distrayendo a sus ojos con chucherías de orígenes exóticos.

Cuando se aproximaba la hora de marcharse, Kanon fue en busca de Saga, quien se había quedado entretenido en un puesto de joyería atendido por una joven Twi'lek.

Se asomó sobre él para ver el par de prendas que sostenía entre sus manos. Miró su rostro indeciso y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—¿Vas a comprar algo?

—Me gustaría llevarle algo a Taína. —Kanon enmudeció brevemente ante la inesperada respuesta, y rápidamente ubicó en su memoria los ojos almendrados, las mejillas redondeadas, los cabellos cortos color óxido, la mirada afable dirigida hacia su hermano.

Kanon recordó con cierto disgusto a la chica que Saga había conocido aproximadamente dos años atrás. Al principio no le había dado mucha importancia, y cuando la presentó con él le pareció una ordinaria admiradora más de su hermano. Ya había tenido que conocer a algunos otros; el más reciente era un Padawan nativo de Torken, al igual que ellos, a quien Saga ayudaba en los entrenamientos con frecuencia. Camus, se llamaba.

Kanon era más consciente que nadie del magnetismo que Saga poseía. Había sinceridad en todas sus acciones y su firma de Fuerza era luminosa y calmante. Así que normalmente justificaba y toleraba a los regulares merodeadores.

Pero durante los últimos meses las menciones de Taína se habían tornado en eventos con mayor recurrencia. Se trataba usualmente de comentarios ambiguos que Saga parecía soltar por accidente, pues siempre lucía azorado después. Inevitablemente, provocaba a la natural posesividad que Kanon sentía sobre Saga encenderse.

—Me gusta ése. —Señaló uno de los amuletos sin verdadero interés, aspiró aire exasperadamente y dio la vuelta para marcharse—. Apresúrate, es hora de irnos.

—.—


	4. No hay amor

Hola, angel_de_acuario, gracias por tu comentario. Anakin no va a aparecer aquí porque ya salió en la historias que le siguen en espacio temporal a ésta, (**The last remaining light 1 y 2**) y pues, aquí no necesito utilizarlo :P

Y Tuti… *kiss*

* * *

**—4. No hay amor—**

—¡No, por favor! ¡No he hecho nada! —El ministro, de rodillas en el piso, rogó por su vida.

La amenazante figura encapuchada giró su muñeca, haciendo danzar la espada de luz un par de veces en el aire. Las antenas del aterrado Rodian se encogieron, y observó con ojos acuosos la mueca cruel que los labios de su inminente asesino formaron.

—¿Refugiar a los separatistas y traicionar a la República no es suficiente? —Tras un veloz y efectivo movimiento de su brazo, la cabeza del ministro se veía rodando por el suelo.

Kanon regresó a su pequeña nave, se retiró la capa arrojándola sobre el respaldo del asiento, y se inclinó sobre la consola para preparar una llamada holográfica.

Pronto apareció la imagen ruidosa de un hombre alto, delgado, de nariz aguileña, frente ancha y ojos adormilados.

—¿Hubo algún contratiempo?

—No, Senador. La misión fue llevada a cabo sin problemas.

—Me has servido bien, Kanon. Buscaré la forma de agradecerte. —El hombre sonrió complacido y sazonó sus próximas palabras con melosidad—. Es hora de que vuelvas a casa.

Los ojos de Kanon se encendieron al instante. Había estado esperando escuchar algo así durante años, y requirió un esfuerzo colosal el permanecer inmóvil y compuesto frente al senador, ocultando la euforia que lo consumía.

—Como ordene, Senador —enunció lentamente, conteniendo su excitación. Y en cuanto el holograma desapareció, soltó una carcajada gustosa y se dejó caer sobre el asiento sintiéndose completamente drenado.

Kanon había conocido al Senador Palpatine tres años atrás, alrededor de la misma época en que vio a su hermano por última vez, no por coincidencia.

La primera misión que lo involucró con el político consistió en la sencilla tarea de acompañarle como guardaespaldas en un viaje diplomático. Al principio le pareció un tipo pusilánime, blando e insincero como todos los políticos. Pero un día Palpatine se acercó a él con preguntas sobre La Fuerza, diciendo que en sus manos había caído un libro que despertó enormemente su curiosidad.

Kanon nunca había estado muy interesado en la teoría sobre La Fuerza, y sabía que sus respuestas fueron más bien mediocres, pero quedó intrigado por las interrogantes que el hombre le compartió.

Pocos días después de que aquella misión terminara, recibió un paquete del Senador conteniendo un libro de mediano tamaño pero considerable grosor. No tenía un título, pero al hojearlo el contenido resultó atrayente y revelador.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Palpatine volviera a solicitar al joven de azulada cabellera para varios encargos. Y ahora, a sus veintitrés años, Kanon se había convertido en un rostro relativamente familiar y de cierta influencia entre los círculos políticos. Palpatine era un senador respetado, y que Kanon fuera depositario de su confianza le proporcionaba un estatus privilegiado.

No había sido difícil discernir la debilidad de Kanon, y Palpatine, al apreciar el potencial del muchacho, no dudó en explotarla. Lo sumergió en misiones peligrosas alrededor de toda la República, incluso le encomendó asuntos que lo llevaron a los planetas del círculo exterior.

Y en esos lejanos parajes, sumergido en soledad y rodeado de peligro, su constante fue Saga.

Quería volver a él, abrazarlo, sentir su calor, mirar sus gentiles ojos. Pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que el servicio que prestaba a Palpatine era importante, algo en sus entrañas se lo decía. El hombre estaba destinado a grandes cosas y Kanon se aseguraría de permanecer cerca. No planeaba gastar toda su vida viviendo para los demás. Ya había dado suficiente a los Jedi, y quería de vuelta la libertad que perdió cuando alguien decidió que La Fuerza era intensa en él; una libertad que le permitiera saciar su sed por Saga, sin la restricción de un estúpido código. Y la obtendría sin importar el precio.

"El fin justifica los medios," era la parte más memorable del libro que el Senador le regaló.

—.—

—¿Estos son los registros que buscabas? —Taína mostró el objeto al reservado chico de ojos azules.

—Sí, gracias. —La reverencia de Camus consiguió una risa divertida de la joven que lo había asistido.

—Ya te he dicho que no tienes que ser tan formal, Camus —reprendió amablemente. Le dio una palmadita sobre la cabeza al Padawan menor y se alejó para continuar la tarea que la bibliotecaria le había encargado.

Camus insertó la tarjeta de datos en una pantalla y comenzó a repasar la información. Presentía que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que Milo lo encontrara y lo arrastrara lejos de sus estudios.

Sin embargo, la distracción con la que se topó poco después fue una de la que no renegó.

Sintió la presencia de Saga en cuanto éste puso pie en la biblioteca. Era una de las estampas de Fuerza más admirables que Camus había conocido. Le llenaba de una calidez agradable y una sensación de protección intensa.

Lo localizó dirigiéndose al módulo de atención para saludar a la muchacha que permanecía atareada con diversas obligaciones. Les vio intercambiar algunas palabras, y luego ella señaló en su dirección. Saga volteó hacia Camus y en sus ojos chispeó el reconocimiento. El Padawan, abochornado de haber sido sorprendido observándoles, desvió la mirada y pretendió sumirse en la lectura.

Su nerviosismo aumentó con cada pasó que Saga dio hacia él.

—Hola, Camus.

—Hola, Saga…

-—¿Te molesta si te acompaño un rato?, en lo que Taína se desocupa.

—No, claro que no. —Titubeó y se movió para darle espacio en el asiento.

—¿Sobre qué lees? —Saga se inclinó para alcanzar a apreciar el monitor.

—La extinción de los Sith.

—Recuerdo este texto. Pasa a la página seis. Hay una ilustración impresionante de Darth Traya.

Camus obedeció a Saga. Entonces se encontró con espeluznantes ojos color de noche y rostro blanquecino de facciones duras que evocaba un extraño sentimiento de respeto. Leyó la cita bajo la imagen.

_"Si buscas ayudar a todo el que sufre en la galaxia, sólo conseguirás debilitarte a ti mismo… y debilitar a los demás. Son las luchas internas, cuando se pelean y ganan por uno mismo, que otorgan los resultados más preciados. Si te preocupas por los demás, entonces reconoce el valor en dejarlos luchar sus propias batallas."_

A Camus le sonó horriblemente lógico. Tragó el nudo de su garganta y miró a Saga de soslayo.

—Supongo que no todas las cosas son blanco y negro. —El mayor se encogió de hombros y sonrió discretamente. Continuaron leyendo. Las pupilas de Camus recorrieron con avidez las letras, sintiéndose estremecido por esa cultura muerta y las enseñanzas prohibidas.

Saga conocía el contenido de memoria y pronto se distrajo. Buscó a Taína y la descubrió picando con desesperación una pantalla con su dedo índice derecho, mordisqueándose los labios impacientemente y jugueteando su trenza de Padawan con la mano izquierda.

Algunos días de la semana Taína asistía a la bibliotecaria, quien compartía una amistad de décadas con su Maestra. Con la información casi infinita que manejaban, los registros necesitaban constante revisión y los conocimientos nuevos debían organizarse pertinentemente.

_Un Jedi no conocerá amor._

_Un Jedi no conocerá apegamiento_

_Un Jedi no conocerá temor._

_Un Jedi sólo conocerá la Fuerza_

Saga suspiró, sabiéndose culpable de conocer todo lo que el sagrado mantra prohibía. Y pese a ello, no sentía que su conexión con la Fuerza hubiera menguado.

Lo que le había unido a Taína fue, al principio, una simple amistad. El cambio se dio con demasiada naturalidad, y cuando se percató de ello ya no hubo nada que hacer. Las horas de meditación resultaron infructuosas, las pláticas con su Maestro sólo lo llevaron a profundizar en sus emociones y entender que estaba fuera de sus manos cambiarlas.

En muchas ocasiones se vio tentado a acudir al vínculo que compartía con su hermano y pedir su consejo, pero Kanon se sentía demasiado lejos, no sólo en distancia física. Sabía que estaba ocupado en asuntos de gravedad pero el constante enlace de sus pensamientos fue algo que extrañó terriblemente. Además, revelar a Kanon la verdadera profundidad de su relación con la joven le asustaba inexplicablemente. Después de tanto predicarle la propiedad con la que debía vivir un Jedi, temía ser juzgado por aquél al confesarse débil.

Con el tiempo, el vínculo con Kanon se atrofió y fue opacado por otros.

_"¡Acuérdate de parpadear!" _

Saga se sobresaltó, volvió a su presente. Sus ojos todavía estaban fijos sobre la remitente de aquel mensaje, que lo miraba divertida. Saga sonrió, ligeramente avergonzado de que su embelesamiento hubiera sido tan evidente.

Volvió su atención al registro que Camus estudiaba, y continuó ayudándolo, contestando sus dudas y complementando la información de las páginas. La historia Sith era una plagada de leyendas y dobles morales, fascinante.

Siguieron absorbidos en eso hasta que Taína se acercó a la unidad que el par ocupaba.

—Tengo un descanso. ¿Qué les parece si caminamos un rato por el jardín?

—.—

De pie frente a los más respetados Maestros Jedi, en medio del salón Consejal, Kanon sentía a cada uno de sus músculos hormiguear en impaciencia.

No sabía con precisión cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí, bajo los varios pares de ojos suspicaces que lo estudiaban minuciosamente. Era más que evidente que al Consejo Jedi no le agradaba la noción de que un caballero anduviera por su cuenta sirviendo fines que ignoraban. Pero durante tres años decidieron mantener las relaciones con el Senado en paz, y permitieron que Palpatine dispusiera de él como quisiera, así que ahora no creía que pudieran atreverse a reprenderlo por la extensa ausencia.

Él mismo resentía más que nadie no haber vuelto antes. El Templo Jedi no tenía ningún significado para él, pero lo único preciado en su mundo se encontraba ahí, ya tan cerca que no aguantaba las ganas de buscar su presencia en La Fuerza para impregnarse de ella.

Recitó de manera sintetizada lo que había ocupado su tiempo durante el servicio a Palpatine. Descubrir conspiraciones, presentar traidores ante la justicia, frustrar atentados contra el Senado y la República.

El Consejo lo despidió con la sugerencia de meditar y aclarar su mente. "Demasiado vívida tu pasión es," había dicho el viejo Yoda.

"Mi pasión me da fuerza," la punta de su lengua picó ansiosa por replicar. Pero eso sí que lo hubiera metido en graves problemas.

Corrió sin restricción a través de los enormes pasillos del Templo. Su primer destino fue el departamento de Saga, pero incluso antes de alcanzar la puerta sintió que no estaba ahí. Lo continuó buscando sin cansarse; la biblioteca, el comedor, los cuartos de entrenamiento. Recorrió la mitad del templo en su búsqueda y comenzaba a sentirse enfuriado.

Dándose cuenta que así no lo encontraría más rápido, se detuvo y cerró los ojos, exhalando profundamente. Trató de calmarse y se concentró en La Fuerza, queriendo analizarla con cuidado hasta ser capaz de sentir algo de Saga. Pero el lazo mental con su gemelo se había vuelto demasiado débil, y sus sinceros esfuerzos por alcanzarlo resultaron infructuosos.

Entonces recordó un consejo que Palpatine le dio alguna vez. Y recurrió a esas emociones más fuertes; su añoranza, su necesidad, su deseo, su desesperación por absorber toda la información que La Fuerza otorgaba.

Repentinamente, lo encontró. E inició una nueva carrera con dirección al jardín.

_"Saga, ¡Saga!"_

Pero no halló respuesta. Y cuando al fin lo vio, se detuvo a considerable distancia. La angustia invadió cada célula de su ser… Era insoportable encontrarse a metros de Saga y que éste no lo percibiera.

Saga caminaba tranquilamente, con Camus y Taína a cada lado.

Kanon analizó al par de aprendices con una mirada insidiosa, determinado a descubrir quién de ellos dos había tomado su lugar. Ambos miraban a Saga con similar adoración, pero tras cortos momentos fue obvio que era la joven quien recibía el interés de su hermano.

Hubo una revolución de agitados pensamientos en su cabeza... ¿En qué momento había sucedido esto? ¿Por qué falló en sentirlo? Debió estar aquí para evitarlo... ¡Cómo pudo Saga ser tan débil!

Sintió una presión creciendo descontrolada en su interior, sus dedos temblaron furiosos y tuvo que apretarlos o presentía que estallaría.

Kanon se sintió burlado. Tantas veces que se obligó a conformarse con inocentes abrazos por temor a que su hermano, siempre apegado a las enseñanzas Jedi, le rechazara. Y Saga había faltado al código así sin más… Se había enamorado y explayaba sus sentimientos desvergonzadamente.

Mucho más tarde de lo que debió ser, Saga sintió su presencia. Volteó hacia él con ojos grandes, y su rostro lució pasmado por algunos segundos hasta que, finalmente, sus labios formaron una sonrisa devastadora. Trotó hasta Kanon y sus dos acompañantes le siguieron.

—¡Kanon! —Saga se detuvo a un paso de él y le miró de pies a cabeza, su rostro totalmente emocionado—. Me alegra que estés de vuelta.

Kanon se obligó una mueca que apenas si podría llamarse sonrisa. Perforó a la muchacha que se encontraba a la derecha de Saga con una mirada gélida, y la vio dar un sutil respingo. Saga también percibió su desagrado y le dirigió una mirada desconcertada.

—Tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Hablamos luego, Saga —se excusó, ignoró con cinismo los cuestionadores ojos de Saga, y le dio la espalda al exasperante trío.

—.—


	5. No hay apegamiento

**—5. No hay apegamiento—**

—Y bien, ¿vale la pena faltar al código por ella? —Kanon se cruzó de brazos en el sillón. Sentado al otro lado de la mesa de centro, frente a él, Saga enlazaba sus dedos nerviosamente.

—Kanon… —dijo en un tono suplicante, con la cabeza gacha. No hallaba palabras para explicarle a su hermano que ya había pasado por incontables días de reflexión y culpable aceptación de sus fallas. A estas alturas no había vuelta atrás. No quería dar vuelta atrás.

—No le encuentro nada de especial —Kanon espetó venenoso, percibiendo el conflicto interno de Saga y hallando un mínimo alivio en ello.

—Suficiente. —Saga se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta—. No voy a hablar más contigo si te comportas de esta manera.

Había ido en busca de Kanon para intentar descifrar el motivo de su disgusto, y más que nada, porque lo había echado de menos.

—¡Simplemente no lo entiendo, Saga! —Kanon estaba encolerizado, se levantó con un movimiento violento y Saga tuvo que detener su andar ante la presión de aquellas punzantes pupilas.

La idea de que Saga hubiera desafiado al código por _alguien_ —alguien que no era él—, estaba volviéndolo loco. Nunca pensó a su hermano, Jedi ejemplar, capaz de caer víctima de una tentación tan corriente.

El odio que sentía bullir en su interior hacia Taína se prometía sin límites. Y se entrelazaba con una tristeza profunda e innegable, porque tenía la convicción de que Saga y él no estaban destinados a vivir así, tan emocionalmente lejos uno del otro.

_"¿Ya no me necesitas?" _

Hasta la última punta de los cabellos de Saga tembló ante el afligido llamado. No había escuchado esa voz en su cabeza por mucho tiempo, y se reprendió severamente por olvidar lo vital que había sido para él durante gran parte de su vida.

Agachó la cabeza, apenado. Se aborreció por hacer sentir a Kanon que ya no significaba nada en su mundo.

_"Tú sabes que sí," _replicó finalmente, disfrutando a tientas la familiaridad de su vínculo.

Kanon caminó hacia a él, y Saga alzó el rostro cuando la mano de aquél alcanzó su cuello. Recibió un impetuoso beso sobre sus labios que le supo a recuerdo. Kanon lo empujó y Saga cerró los ojos cuando su espalda chocó contra la pared bruscamente. Sufrió escalofríos al sentir la lengua de su hermano recorrer ansiosa sus labios, y tensó cada músculo cuando el cuerpo de aquél se presionó descaradamente contra el suyo.

Frunció el ceño y no dudó más en apartarlo con un intenso impulso de La Fuerza. Kanon fue arrojado hasta colisionar contra la pared opuesta, su cuerpo se deslizó pesadamente al suelo y permaneció ahí tirado por varios momentos.

—Kanon… —Sin saber realmente qué decir, Saga dio un paso al frente. Vaciló en cuanto Kanon dirigió sus furiosas pupilas hacia él.

Saga sintió algo atorarse en su garganta, y agradeció a La Fuerza que la quemante mirada de su hermano durara únicamente algunos instantes.

A continuación un silencio casi absoluto invadió el cuarto, hasta que lo único audible fue la respiración agitada de Kanon, que mantenía el rostro contra el piso, ensombrecido por sus largos cabellos, y su cuerpo recogido cual bestia herida.

Saga fue aturdido por la culpabilidad, pero no se imaginó de qué otra manera podría haber reaccionado. Superaba a su razón lo que Kanon quería exactamente de él, dónde acababan los límites de sus lazos…

Apreció a La Fuerza revolverse violenta alrededor de su gemelo, y si bien se sintió atemorizado, se forzó a cubrir con su propia energía ese pequeño huracán de emociones, logrando aplacarlo de manera pausada.

Kanon finalmente se puso de pie, mas no cruzó miradas con Saga.

—Olvídalo, Saga. Estoy exagerando. —Una sonrisita amarga curvó sus labios—. Tenía tanto tiempo sin verte y… sólo estoy celoso, ¿de acuerdo? No me hagas caso.

Saga soltó un suspiro tembloroso y acudió a abrazar a Kanon con fuerza. Al principio éste se mantuvo inerte entre sus brazos, pero terminó respondiendo al gesto con devoción. Kanon apretó los dedos sobre la espalda de Saga, tensó la mandíbula y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

Respiró a su hermano, se contagió de su calor. Y se sintió más convencido que nunca de que el fin justificaba los medios.

—Nos vemos mañana —se despidió y salió del departamento. Continuó caminando, pasó de largo la puerta de su propio habitáculo. Recorrió con un calmo y seguro andar los pasillos oscurecidos del Templo, con dirección a la salida. Tomó el primer _pod_ que encontró en la plataforma de transportes y navegó a través de la brillante ciudad hasta alcanzar un elegante edificio residencial.

Era una hora impropia para cualquier tipo de visita, pero sabía que su atrevimiento sería perdonado.

Y efectivamente, el hombre al que había ido a buscar le dio una cálida bienvenida, le abrió las puertas a su suntuoso hogar y le ofreció una refrescante bebida que lo mareó agradablemente.

—Espero que no hayas tenido muchos problemas con el Consejo. Sé que no les agrada tratar con políticos.

Kanon batió una mano en el aire despidiendo la falsa preocupación de Palpatine.

—No vine a hablar de eso.

El hombre mayor enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, entonces?

—¿Recuerda lo que me dijo, Senador?

—Tendrás que ser más específico.

Kanon ordenó sus pensamientos. Si por el motivo más improbable sus conclusiones eran erradas, tendría problemas para librarse de este enredo. Revivió todas las conversaciones con Palpatine en su mente, recordó los contenidos del libro que le había dado; un libro que narraba historias prohibidas y concluía con un rezo que retaba al código Jedi.

_La paz es una mentira, sólo hay pasión._

—Dijo que buscaría la manera de agradecerme por mis servicios.

—Por supuesto. —Sonrió benévolo—. Dime lo que deseas.

_La pasión me da fuerza, con la fuerza obtengo poder._

—Quiero la libertad de la que habla el libro que me dio.

Palpatine dirigió su suspicaz mirada hacia él. Kanon pasó saliva con dificultad, pero mantuvo sus ojos clavados sobre el Senador, titilando en anticipación.

_A través del poder consigo la victoria._

—Ah, ya veo…

—¿Me la dará?

Palpatine asintió lentamente. Y Kanon dejó de respirar por un momento gracias a la impresión… De un instante a otro La Fuerza comenzó a moverse inquieta alrededor del otro hombre, vibrante y sombría.

—Ser un Sith es saborear la libertad y conocer la victoria.

—Es lo que quiero… —Kanon se inclinó en el asiento, su respiración se había vuelto trabajosa y sentía a su cuerpo totalmente estimulado por lo que estaba percibiendo—. Quiero la libertad que me permita hacerla desaparecer, y tener a mi hermano de nuevo.

_La victoria rompe mis cadenas._

"¿Hacerla?" Palpatine no sabía de quién hablaba Kanon, pero debía aprovechar su disposición.

—Tu hermano… ¿crees que él quiera lo mismo? —La idea fue demasiado tentadora para dejarla pasar, así que Palpatine le dio voz.

No dudaba que conseguir que ambos gemelos se doblegaran bajo sus enseñanzas sería sumamente conveniente, pues tener a los dos talentosos jóvenes a su servicio resultaría de tremenda utilidad y aceleraría sus planes, pero no había tenido oportunidad de conocer a Saga y explorar su fragilidad.

—No lo sé…, pero si ella no está, Saga hará lo que yo le diga.

—¿Y si no resulta así?

—Resultará así. —La mirada de Kanon acabó por convencerle. Curvó sus delgados labios, sin disimular la satisfacción sentida.

—Serás responsable de él.

Si algo salía mal, el mismo Kanon podría verse obligado a matar a su hermano. Pero el joven tenía demasiada confianza en el poder que ejercería sobre Saga una vez que Taína no existiera.

—Eso es todo lo que deseo, _Maestro_.

_La Fuerza me liberará (*)_

—.—

(*)Código Sith.


	6. No hay muerte

**—6. No hay muerte—**

—Es sólo una misión diplomática, estaré de regreso en dos días —aseguró con una sonrisa. El joven frente a ella asintió, si bien se sentía inusualmente reacio a esa despedida.

—Taína. —La aludida volteó para localizar a su Maestra, esperándola con una postura impaciente junto a la nave que usarían.

—Tengo que irme. —Apretó la mano que sostenía la suya, y se apoyó en las puntas de sus pies al mismo tiempo que el otro se inclinó. Hicieron a sus labios tocarse por un par de dulces segundos.

—Cuídate. —La dejó ir.

Saga se quedó en la plataforma hasta que el transporte fue indistinguible entre el agitado cielo de Coruscant. Luego dio la vuelta y se adentró al Templo. Acudió en busca de su hermano, con quien había quedado para una sesión de entrenamiento. Y estaba seguro que eso le serviría para liberar algo de tensión y calmar la sensación de desasosiego con la que había despertado ese día.

Kanon ya se encontraba en una de las salas de prácticas, ofreciendo duelos a algunos aprendices que terminaban vencidos en el suelo casi de inmediato.

Saga negó con la cabeza y sonrió para sí mismo.

—Veamos si puedes vencerme así de rápido. —Kanon volteó hacia Saga al escucharle y sonrió taimado. Movió su mano e hizo a su espada de luz girar, y se aproximó a Saga aceptando el reto, sus ojos astutos dejaron de apreciar otra cosa que no fuera el Jedi frente a él.

Todos sus sentidos se dedicaron a absorber a Saga; el mecanismo en cada movimiento de sus huesos, cada flexión de sus músculos, los ángulos con que sujetó su espada y la fuerza impresa en cada estocada, la dirección de sus pupilas, la tensión de las arrugas que se formaron en su frente, las pequeñas gotas de sudor que comenzaron a escurrir por su sien, el tono rojizo que adquirieron sus mejillas, la respiración que se volvió ruidosa…

No lo venció rápido, porque lo estaba disfrutando demasiado. Pero la conclusión fue ver a Kanon triunfante una vez más, y a su oponente rendido a sus pies.

—Haz mejorado —admitió Saga. Kanon mostró una sonrisa a medias, socarrona. Extendió una mano hacia su hermano y le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—Eso fue muy divertido, Saga, pero ya debo irme.

—¿A dónde?

—Palpatine quiere que lo acompañe a una conferencia en Naboo.

—Oh… —La notable decepción en su voz los sorprendió a ambos. Saga desvió brevemente la mirada.

—Volveré en unos cuantos días.

—Que La Fuerza te acompañe. —Kanon soltó una risotada.

—Heh, no pongas esa cara tan solemne, Saga. —Le guiñó un ojo y llevó una mano tras su cabeza para alborotarle los cabellos. Saga le miró entre enfurruñado y divertido.

_"Contáctame si necesitas algo," _comunicó Kanon.

_"De acuerdo…, suerte."_

—.—

Naboo era un planeta de atmósfera mágica, cubierto por resplandecientes lagos e interminables ríos, y coronado con un cielo hechizante de colores pastel.

Kanon no se encontraba en Naboo. El inhóspito paisaje que lo recibió era un desierto de tormentas; el viento fiero hacía difícil mantenerse de pie.

Filordis era un planeta del círculo interior que la mayoría de los habitantes civiles habían abandonado, después de décadas de lucha por convertirlo en un lugar con mejores condiciones para vivir. Kanon imaginó que la gente debió enloquecer al despertar con un cielo gris y tener que ir a dormir arrullados por una estrella color sangre.

En la actualidad, era una tierra de desperdicios donde solamente la escoria de la humanidad se refugiaba. Y no era increíble pensar que los separatistas pudieran utilizarlo para establecer bases. Así que el Senado acudió al Consejo Jedi en busca de embajadores para entrar en contacto con los últimos gobernantes que quedaban y establecer un control.

Un evento trágico, como el asesinato de dos Jedi a manos de rebeldes ocultos en ese sitio, ejercería la presión necesaria para que el planeta terminara rindiéndose a la influencia de la República, y sería una muestra más de la retorcida filosofía de los separatistas.

Kanon manufacturaría la situación que le beneficiaría personalmente, y que sería una pequeña piedra más en el Imperio que su Maestro buscaba construir.

Miró la estrella roja alrededor de la cual Filordis orbitaba, se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de su capa, y fue a forjar su futuro.

—.—

Tropezó, su cuerpo casi tocó el suelo, pero recurrió a La Fuerza con todas sus energías y logró incorporarse. Estaba terriblemente debilitada, pero se obligó a levantar sus embotados brazos y continuó agitando su sable de luz, evitando los numerosos disparos láser que provenían de todas direcciones.

Desde días atrás la situación le había parecido tremendamente irregular. Y poco después de que el imprevisto asalto inició, había adivinado que ésos no eran simples rebeldes. Se trataba de asesinos por contrato, viles y despiadados.

Minutos atrás su Maestra había muerto protegiéndola, y todavía podía sentir los retazos de su vínculo arder como si la estuvieran quemando viva. Advirtió la trenza característica de un Padawan cosquilleando la base de su cuello, y se sintió miserable, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

El viento arreció con tal intensidad que tuvo que girar su cuerpo para no ser tirada al piso. Fue cuando apreció una silueta familiar a la distancia, y soltó un sollozo de emoción.

Sin embargo, la esperanza resultó fugaz, y la confusión que siguió, incalculable. Por un momento se sintió sumida en un final mágico de cuento de hadas, donde Saga llegaba galante a rescatarla.

Pero Saga no blandía un sable que brillara como sol de ocaso. Saga no tenía ojos crueles, ni sonrisas desalmadas.

Lo vio acercarse, y sus ojos ámbar se abrieron inundados en pánico. Extendió su brazo, tratando de empujarlo con La Fuerza, pero en lugar de eso fue ella la que se vio aplastada por una colosal energía que ni siquiera le permitió moverse. Se trató de una oscuridad asfixiante y cegadora, que apagó sus sentidos incluso antes de que Kanon le disparara.

Kanon había ansiado atravesarla con el mortal naranja de su espada, pero lo último que convenía era hacer sospechoso a un usuario de La Fuerza como orquestador de esa situación. La pistola láser que tomó de uno de los mercenarios cumplió con su función básica.

—.—

Una semana pasó sin que Taína y su Maestra volvieran o siquiera contactaran al Templo Jedi. Saga estaba perdiendo la cordura. Había escuchado rumores aterrorizantes acerca de una emboscada; no sabía si estarían cautivas, escapando, en plena batalla…, y moría por un permiso para ir en busca de las dos Jedi.

En esos momentos, el joven de Torken caminaba con zancadas decididas y su presencia en La Fuerza era inusualmente descontrolada. Cualquiera que cruzaba su camino resultaba intimidado. Saga ignoró las miradas de preocupación y continuó hasta el cuarto del Consejo, cuyas puertas atravesó sin anunciarse.

Las miradas poco sorprendidas de los Maestros le comunicaron que no había sutileza alguna en sus emociones y lo habían sentido aproximarse desde minutos atrás.

—Maestros, disculpen mi comportamiento… —Saga agachó la cabeza—, pero necesito hacer una solicitud urgente.

—Esa solicitud se te será negada, Saga —Adi Gallia declaró sin permitir otra palabra al joven. Saga la miró pasmado. Los ojos normalmente gentiles de la mujer mostraban una dureza amedrentadora.

—Tus motivos son erróneos —completó. Saga sintió su furia atizada. No podía creer que el Consejo se mostrara tan ajeno al peligro en que Taína y su Maestra se encontraban.

—Saga, controla tus emociones —el Maestro Windu señaló—. El temor…

—¡Lo sé! Lo sé… —Saga interrumpió, dirigió la mirada al piso y formó puños con sus manos en señal de impotencia, sus brazos se mantuvieron tensos a sus costados. Su rostro expresaba toda emoción negativa posible, algo que el joven Jedi, al nunca haberlas experimentado con tal intensidad, no era capaz de ocultar.

—Por favor, Maestro Yoda, usted debe comprender, déjeme ir, se lo suplico… —rogó con el último ápice de esperanza que le quedaba.

—Hablado ha el Consejo. En la Fuerza debes tú confiar —sentenció el anciano.

El joven de melena azul salió enfurecido del salón de juntas, sin importar que tan anti-Jedi se estuviera comportando.

Pero por el momento no tenía nada que hacer con su desesperación. No le quedaba más, que como el Maestro Yoda había dicho, confiar en la Fuerza.

La Fuerza lo decepcionó.

Sucedió en la mitad de la noche. Había pasado horas dando vueltas en la cama. En cierto momento se levantó para intentar meditar, pero no consiguió calmarse lo suficiente y volvió a hundir el rostro en las almohadas.

Fue como si unas garras invisibles le arrancaran súbitamente el corazón para luego volver a coserlo en su sitio con agonizante lentitud.

Había sido un vínculo relativamente nuevo, pero intenso y puro. La pérdida fue devastadora para sus sentidos, el impacto tan inesperado y brutal que ni siquiera pudo sacar lágrimas. Se dobló sobre sí mismo, tratando de huir de su aflicción. Y por instinto, acudió al único vínculo esencial que le quedaba.

_"¡Kanon!"_

—.—


	7. No hay temor

**—7. No hay temor—**

El intercomunicador sonó.

La habitación se encontraba a oscuras. El joven que descansaba sobre la cama lucía facciones relajadas, su respiración era dolorosamente acompasada. Pero en el ambiente parecía flotar una desazón casi palpable. El estatismo de su cuerpo era un disfraz frágil para el desequilibrio de sus emociones.

El funeral debía haber acabado algunos minutos atrás. Saga no se había sentido capaz de presenciarlo.

Desde que sintió la muerte de Taína, se había encuevado en su departamento, evitando a todos. Solamente había revisado un mensaje holográfico por parte de su Maestro; había sido breve, para recordarle que la muerte no es un final, y para invitarlo a visitarle.

El intercomunicador volvió a sonar. Saga por fin se animó a levantarse, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala. Miró el foquito intermitente en la puerta, indicando que alguien esperaba al otro lado. Exploró La Fuerza, percibiéndola huidiza, pero pudo reconocer la amable presencia de Camus.

Conociendo al chico, sabía que le habría costado trabajo hacerse del coraje de venir a buscarle.

Dudó un par de segundos más y se dirigió a abrirle.

—.—

Kanon permaneció de pie frente a la pira funeraria durante varios minutos después de que el fuego se extinguió. Había llegado al Templo unas horas atrás, justo a tiempo para la ceremonia. Su primer instinto fue ir en busca de Saga, pero éste nunca respondió los llamados a su puerta. Kanon decidió no ser demasiado insistente; al menos Saga mantenía el vínculo con él abierto y eso era suficiente por el momento.

Si extendía su mente hacia La Fuerza, era capaz de sentir el dolor de Saga a la perfección; resultaba turbador y reconfortante a la vez.

Retiró la capucha que cubría su cabeza y se retiró de ese sitio con olor a cenizas. Se dirigió con pasos confiados al departamento de Saga. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con el foco indicador parpadeando, señalando que la puerta no estaba asegurada. Se adentró sin reparos y sus ojos retrataron una imagen que aborreció.

Su hermano era la encarnación de la fragilidad, y se hallaba sostenido en un abrazo por el aprendiz cuyo nombre ni siquiera quería recordar.

Camus volteó hacia Kanon, sintiéndose atravesado por su mirada. Tragó con dificultad, sufriendo una curiosa incredulidad al comparar a ambos gemelos; Saga, enjugando lágrimas en su túnica, y Kanon, que ya lo hubiera matado si las miradas tuvieran ese poder.

Saga percibió a Kanon justo antes de que entrara, pero se permitió unos momentos más de ese abrazo consolador que el gentil Padawan le estaba regalando. Cuando después de algunos segundos la incomodidad de Camus fue evidente, Saga se apartó.

—Será mejor que me vaya —dijo el joven. Saga asintió y le dedicó una débil sonrisa. Camus caminó hacia la puerta, pausó para despedirse de Kanon con una pequeña reverencia forzada, y pasó a su lado a prisas impulsado por una incontrolable necesidad de alejarse de él.

Kanon cerró la puerta y aspiró aire profundamente. Posó la vista sobre Saga, quien le miraba un tanto expectante. Supuso que su irritamiento había sido obvio, pero aun así se felicitó por lograr controlarse y haberse mordido la lengua antes de que algún reclamo celoso lograra formarse.

Por su parte, Saga no quería imaginar la reacción que habría mostrado Kanon si hubiera llegado unos minutos antes.

Casi deseó que aquél le reprendiera por su flaqueza. El encuentro con Camus le acababa de demostrar que había perdido la capacidad de controlar sus emociones; buscar consuelo en el joven había sido egoísta y bajo.

—Saga, deberías intentar descansar. —Kanon caminó hacia el mueble que su hermano ocupaba y se sentó a su lado. De soslayo lo vio suspirar intranquilo, para enseguida cerrar los ojos y recargar la cabeza en el respaldo.

—Kanon, creo que viajaré a Raisa.

—¿A ese nido de separatistas? ¿Para qué? —Kanon respondió con una mueca despectiva.

—Mi Maestro está ahí. Me gustaría hablar con él —explicó, sintiéndose de un momento a otro adormilado. Kanon estaba siendo indiscreto en su transmisión de ondas de Fuerza; eran ansiosas y gentiles, lo envolvían causándole un agradable sopor mental.

—¿Te molestaría acompañarme?… —La Fuerza a su alrededor comenzó a volverse más constrictiva, pero, inesperadamente, la sensación de estar atrapado no le molestó.

—Por supuesto que no —Kanon aseguró con vehemencia, giró su cuerpo, se agarró de un brazo de Saga y apoyó la frente contra su hombro. Saga ladeó la cabeza para dejarla recargada sobre los suaves cabellos de su hermano y se dejó sumergir en ese imaginario capullo protector que aquél estaba fabricando para él.

Aprovecharon esa misma noche para viajar.

Kanon condujo la nave y dejó a Saga descansar la mayor parte del viaje. Cuando se acercaban a su destino finalmente decidió ir en busca de su hermano.

—Dejé el piloto automático, aterrizaremos en una hora… —anunció, asomándose al compartimento privado de la nave. Al localizar a su hermano sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas y su espalda recta, pausó con la mitad de su cuerpo todavía detrás de la puerta. Saga abrió los ojos y volteó hacia él.

—¿Estabas meditando? Lo siento, no quise interrumpirte.

—Está bien. De cualquier forma no logré concentrarme… —Al apreciarlo suspirar resignado, un repentino nudo se formó en la garganta de Kanon. Se recordó culpable de la angustia de su hermano y se sintió en conflicto consigo mismo, porque era precisamente la actual confusión de Saga lo que hacía a Kanon indispensable para aquél.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —ofreció para enseguida desear que el otro lo rechazara. Kanon podía enmascarar sus pensamientos con maestría, pero Saga era su debilidad y por un momento temió a la posibilidad de que aquél viera demasiado profundo dentro de su mente si se enfrascaban en una meditación juntos.

—Sí, eso podría funcionar.

Irresoluto, pero sin poder echarse para atrás, Kanon se adentró al cuarto y subió a la cama para sentarse frente a Saga.

Saga extendió las palmas de sus manos y Kanon las cubrió con ligereza con las suyas. Cerraron los ojos y se concentraron en sentir la presencia del otro en La Fuerza.

El temor de Saga chocó intempestivamente contra la imagen de serenidad que su gemelo había querido proyectar. Kanon hizo un enorme esfuerzo para fortalecer las barreras de su mente y no dejarse afectar por las problemáticas emociones de aquél.

Percibió muerte. El gran temor de Saga era el enigma de la muerte. Le pareció extraño, porque él recordaba ser consolado por el mismo Saga cuando fue incapaz de comprender el significado de una pérdida definitiva.

_Saga..., mamá y papá, ¿dónde están?_

_Dame tus manos, cierra los ojos. ¿Los sientes? _

El fugaz recuerdo le fue compartido a Saga. Y era cierto… En algún momento de su vida pensó llegar a comprender la muerte, creyó poder sentir a quienes se habían ido. Pero había perdido esa capacidad, y La Fuerza ya no se encontraba en equilibrio con él.

_La muerte no existe._

_Acontece, pasa, se supera. _

Revivió las palabras de su Maestro. No eran delirios Jedi, las sabía ciertas porque él mismo las había comprobado así antes. Pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía percibir a Taína en La Fuerza, como si un agujero negro se la hubiera tragado, como si nunca hubiera existido.

_Y lo que sigue, tanto para quienes se han ido y para quienes siguen aquí, no es un vacío._

De repente las palabras de su Maestro se deformaron hasta que la voz cambió a un timbre infantil, una entonación fascinada y un tanto inocente que, sin embargo, lo perturbó.

_Siente como se apaga…_

Abrió los ojos de golpe y soltó las manos de Kanon en un reflejo inmediato.

—Saga, ¿estás bien? —Saga evadió la preocupada mirada de su hermano y se puso de pie antes que aquél alcanzara a abrazarle.

—Sí… —balbuceó perplejo. Sin molestarse en ocultar lo descompuesto que se sentía, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta.

—Iré a avisar a mi Maestro que llegaremos pronto. —Y se fue sin atender el visible desconcierto que había causado en su hermano.

—.—

El sistema Alderaan consistía de seis astros orbitando alrededor de uno mayor; Alderaan, conocido como la "estrella brillante" de los Mundos Centrales, y uno de los planetas de mayor influencia en la República.

Alderaan era un lugar extremadamente pacífico, pero sus líderes no eran ingenuos a la intranquilidad que amenazaba la República, y formaban parte activa de su defensa. Raisa, un pequeño planeta de ese sistema, era hogar de una de las primeras bases de Inteligencia dedicadas a tratar con amenazas separatistas.

La crisis separatista se había convertido en un asunto imposible de ignorar después de la sonada invasión a Naboo, unos pocos años atrás. Se había hecho evidente que La República carecía de verdadero poder militar para proteger a los planetas que la conformaban, y los brotes de anarquía se habían vuelto más frecuentes.

Marcus Lerik había abandonado la armonía del Templo Jedi para servir entre el caos.

Un rato atrás había recibido un mensaje proveniente del único Padawan que se había formado bajo su tutela. Le proporcionaba inmenso gusto que Saga hubiera decidido visitarle; saberlo lidiando con una tragedia y no poder estar cerca para brindarle apoyo le había resultado frustrante.

Llegó al pueblo donde la nave aterrizaría. No consideró prudente indicar a los gemelos la localización exacta de la base, pues no podían estar seguros de quién espiaba el tráfico aéreo. Así que los recogería en su propio transporte.

Dio un par de vueltas por el pueblo hasta encontrarlos.

—¡Saga! —llamó agitando una mano en el aire. Saga volteó y enseguida inició una carrera en su dirección. Kanon trotó tras su hermano.

—Maestro. —Saga hizo una respetuosa reverencia a la que Marcus contestó inclinando levemente la cabeza y mostrando una sonrisa cordial. Kanon saludó con mucha menos parsimonia que Saga:

—General. —Los dos gemelos abordaron y Marcus puso el transporte en marcha.

Durante el camino, discutieron principalmente sobre la causa separatista. Marcus les proporcionó la información más reciente y compartió sus predicciones. Desde su punto de vista, la manera en que el Senado continuaba restándole importancia a la situación causaría que todo estallara en guerra.

—El problema del Senado es que cada quién vela por sus propios intereses. No hay una sola persona que tenga el poder de tomar una decisión. —Marcus asintió, sorprendido por lo interesado que Kanon se mostraba en asuntos políticos. Pero la verdad era esa, la República había dejado de ser una colaboración, y cada integrante buscaba sólo el beneficio propio.

A su lado, Saga permaneció la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio. Si bien parecía genuinamente contento de verlo, la tensa calma que exudaba tenía un efecto sobrecogedor en el mayor de los Jedi. Y observar a los dos gemelos juntos sólo atizaba su preocupación.

Siempre había albergado la desesperante sensación de que la conexión entre esos dos era tan fuerte que resultaba peligrosa. Y fue un alivio (del que se sintió culpable) cuando la distancia impuesta por distintas obligaciones, durante los últimos años de entrenamiento, les permitió desarrollarse sin la constante influencia mutua.

Sin embargo, ahora podía observar que la unión se había vuelto inquebrantable de nuevo.

Al llegar a la base les dio un recorrido por las instalaciones y los presentó con algunos de los oficiales. El lugar era inesperadamente grande, y la mitad de los niveles se encontraban bajo tierra. Mientras que Saga se mantenía concentrado en el General y cada palabra que salía de su boca, Kanon no dejaba de analizar el lugar y registrar hacia dónde guiaban los pasillos y dónde se encontraban las salidas.

—Les mostraré el cuarto de comunicaciones —indicó Marcus.

Entonces, Kanon dejó a Saga y el Maestro Lerik ir por delante, y se fue quedando atrás, imponiendo cada vez más y más distancia. Aquellos, enfrascados en su conversación, le ignoraron. Cuando giraron en una esquina, él tomó un camino alterno y corrió por un par de pasillos hasta que localizó un tubo de deshechos. Disimuladamente, extrajo un objeto de su bolsillo; el artefacto emitía una pequeña luz roja intermitente. Kanon desactivó el localizador y lo arrojó al contenedor. Luego regresó en sus pasos en busca de Saga.

—Saga, no pensaba mencionar nada… —Marcus se detuvo en la entrada al cuarto de comunicaciones—, pero realmente me preocupa lo que percibo de ti.

Y no podía aguantar más guardárselo.

—¿Has meditado?

—Lo he intentado. —El muchacho sonrió triste y agachó la cabeza. A Marcus se le figuró que Saga empequeñecía, convirtiéndose por unos momentos de nuevo en su Padawan, confiando en él sin vacilar—. Es sólo que… quisiera sentirla, Maestro. Y por más esfuerzo que hago, no lo consigo.

Marcus suspiró. Colocó una mano en el hombro del joven e intentó enviarle ondas reconfortantes de Fuerza.

—No seas impaciente contigo mismo, date tiempo de renovar tu equilibrio con la Fuerza.

Podría haberle dicho mucho más. Podría haber arrojado algo de luz ante el fenómeno que le preocupaba, pero presentía que sólo lograría aumentar su dolor con ello. Normalmente un Jedi moría en paz con la Fuerza, pero si por cualquier circunstancia eso no había sido posible para Taína, y sobre todo si Saga no lograba aplacar sus propios temores, un contacto entre ellos dos resultaría imposible.

Saga asintió, aceptando la sabiduría de su Maestro con renuencia. Marcus empujó la puerta y se adentraron al cuarto.

—Me gustaría que me colaboraras aquí conmigo, Saga. Me ayudarías mucho a organizar todo esto… —Y pensaba que podría ser una distracción positiva para el muchacho.

—Lo pensaré, Maestro.

Marcus permitió a Saga curiosear en las computadoras mientras él se dedicaba a leer los últimos informes. No pasó de la tercera página cuando se vio extraído violentamente de su tarea por el chillar escandaloso de la alarma.

—¡General, estamos siendo atacados! —Marcus se asomó sobre la pantalla que la mujer señalaba, para apreciar a un trío de naves aterrizando justo sobre ellos.

—¡Evacuen! —Una vez dada la orden, la gente comenzó a movilizarse de inmediato y el pánico se contagió velozmente.

Medio minuto después, Saga y Marcus se buscaron simultáneamente con la mirada. Sintieron la perturbación en la Fuerza, pero no hubo tiempo de evitar el inmediato futuro.

Toda la base se vio sacudida por una intensa explosión.

—.—

Kanon tosió, luchando por encontrar algo de aire respirable entre el polvo que había causado el derrumbe. Sus oídos zumbaban pero podía escuchar con claridad el escándalo a su alrededor; los chirridos de los disparos láser, los gritos aterrados, el corretear de quienes escapaban y quienes querían evitar tal escape.

Trató de ignorar el alboroto y ponerse de pie, pero descubrió que parte del techo que se había desplomado lo mantenía atrapado, inmovilizando la mitad de su cuerpo.

_"¡Kanon!, ¿dónde estás?"_

_"¡Saga! En el pasillo principal…, no muy lejos._" Ya podía sentir a Saga aproximándose en su dirección. Pero su alivio duró sólo hasta que escuchó el silbido de un arma siendo recargada.

Kanon se vio víctima de un súbito pánico. Todo lo que había hecho, para terminar así, víctima de sus propias maquinaciones…

Saga corrió, empujándose entre la gente y desviando los disparos que volaban amenazantes desde todas direcciones. Cuando finalmente localizó a Kanon entre los escombros, siguió la mirada petrificada de éste, e identificó a algunos metros de distancia a uno de los atacantes uniformados cargando un cañón láser… que destruiría con facilidad el pasillo entero.

Se apodero de él un terror descomunal. La Fuerza no podía presentarse tan cruel... No podía arrebatarle a Kanon también. Imaginó por un segundo el vínculo con su hermano roto, y ya podía sentirse perdiendo la razón.

Saga no lo pensó. Su mano pareció decidir por sí misma. Saltó con ayuda de La Fuerza, el instinto le dio velocidad inhumana, y el resplandor azul de su espada láser acabó con la vida del hombre en un parpadeo.

Fue hasta que regresó con Kanon y le ayudó a retirar los restos que le evitaban levantarse, empujándolos con La Fuerza, que sintió en ésta la realidad de lo que acababa de hacer. La sentía fluir a través de él, agitada y potente, bombeando su sangre de adrenalina. Había tocado un poder indebido…

Se había entregado al temor.

—.—

* * *

_La escena entre Saga y Camus se encuentra descrita en el **capítulo 7** de **The last remaining light.**_


	8. No hay caos

**—8. No hay caos—**

Marcus Lerik se encontraba de pie en medio del respetable cuarto del Consejo Jedi. A sus espaldas, dos gemelos de Torken lo acompañaban.

Habían logrado escapar y rescatar a una considerable parte de las personas que se encontraban en la base de Raisa, pero aun así se habían sufrido pérdidas humanas irremplazables, y las operaciones anti-separatistas de la República habían sido puestas en riesgo.

El Consejo atendió en solemne silencio al informe del Maestro Lerik, y compartió con el trío nueva información. Habían recibido reportes de una próxima reunión en un planeta, todavía sin confirmar, del círculo exterior, y las personalidades mencionadas levantaron sospechas que apuntaban a una convención de líderes separatistas.

Los miembros del Consejo expresaron su deseo de que Marcus tratara con la situación, pero Kanon intervino con una proposición diferente.

—Si les parece bien, Maestros, Saga y yo podemos encargarnos de esto. Seguramente al Maestro Lerik se le necesita de vuelta en Alderaan.

Tras un breve debate, los miembros del Consejo accedieron. Marcus ocultó su renuencia ante la idea, pues no tenía manera de justificar su desconfianza, pero podía percibir que hasta Saga sentía aversión ante la decisión del Consejo.

Al joven, simplemente, encontrarse en ese cuarto le enfermaba. La última vez que Saga había estado ahí fue durante uno de los momentos más cruciales de su vida. Esas paredes habían sido testigos de su cobardía, de lo fácil que se doblegó ante las resoluciones de los Maestros.

Sus ojos se posaron fugazmente sobre el Maestro Yoda, quien le miraba ininterrumpidamente. Sabía que aquél podía percibir su rencor. Los astutos ojos entrecerrados del anciano y sus labios fruncidos revelaban que era consciente del desequilibrio que se había apoderado de Saga.

—Pueden retirarse.

Saga fue el primero en girar en sus talones y abandonar el salón. Pronto los otros dos caballeros Jedi lo alcanzaron, y una mano sujetó a Saga del hombro para detenerlo. Kanon avanzó un par de metros más hasta percatarse de que su hermano ya no le seguía el paso. Volteó con una expresión interrogante hacia el par.

—Kanon, adelántate. Te iré a buscar en un momento.

Kanon adivinó que su hermano querría algunos minutos para despedirse de su Maestro. Y sintió a Marcus analizándolo con La Fuerza… Sabía que el hombre esperaba alguna reacción negativa de su parte al ver que robaba la atención de su gemelo, pero no le dio la satisfacción y contestó la petición de Saga con una sonrisa despreocupada.

—Seguro, Saga. Hasta luego, General —imprimió especial entonación en la última palabra, y les dio la espalda. Se dirigió a su departamento, se desvistió rápidamente dejando la ropa en el suelo de su habitación, y entró al bañó para tomar una ducha. La experiencia en Raisa había sido bastante más intensa de lo que pudo predecir, pero al final los resultados también habían sido mejores de lo que había esperado.

Se sintió felicitado por las frescas gotas de agua que acariciaron su piel, y La Fuerza lo inundaba de una confianza plena. Ni siquiera la influencia de Lerik sería un factor que desviara a Saga del camino que Kanon había elegido para él.

Percibió a Saga llegar unos minutos después, pero no se apresuró a salir en su búsqueda. Lo sintió entrar hasta su habitación y avisarle con un pulso en el vínculo que los unía que estaba ahí, probablemente sin siquiera ser consciente de ello.

Saga se sentó en la cama de Kanon. Estudió la conocida habitación e intentó recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que estuvo ahí. No pudo ubicar ni una sola ocasión en su memoria. Y cayó en la tardía revelación de que Kanon era el que siempre iba en su búsqueda, incluso las veces en las que fuera Saga quien necesitara del otro.

_"Saga, no intentes reparar un vínculo haciéndote dependiente de otro."_

Marcus se había despedido de él con tal consejo. Y aunque normalmente mantenía las enseñanzas de su Maestro en alta estima, Saga no podía evitar prefesar rechazo hacia aquellas palabras.

Durante los últimos días todo se había juntado para hacerle imposible buscar en sus pensamientos algo de alivio, incluyendo los eventos en Raisa, y ahora la previa convocación ante el Consejo que le había dejado turbado en demasía. El único resquicio de normalidad había sido la constante presencia de Kanon, y su Maestro le advertía no buscar alivio en eso. Era exigirle demasiado y sobreestimar sus capacidades Jedi.

Saga quiso reír. Él mismo se había sobreestimado como Jedi, pensando siempre que conocía sus emociones y que mantenía una comunicación con La Fuerza abierta y equilibrada.

_No hay emoción; hay paz._

Pero él no tenía paz. ¿Dónde estaba la serenidad?

No era capaz de despejar la nube de culpabilidad y resentimiento hacia sí mismo. No sólo por ser incapaz de evitar la muerte de Taína, sino por su propia reacción ante ella y la manera en que se había abandonado a sus temores.

Suspiró y llevó una mano a su frente, sintiendo a su cabeza a punto de explotar. En un intento de relajarse prestó atención a otras cosas; el estado descompuesto de la cama de su hermano, su ropa tirada por el piso, el sonido de la regadera, las paredes blancas y vacías, el cajón entreabierto en su buró.

Se asomó y extrajo un libro de pasta dura. Notó que carecía de título, y lo abrió deteniéndose en varias hojas marcadas.

El tema del libro le sorprendió. Había escuchado de caballeros Jedi "grises" antes, si bien se trataba de un tema más bien oscuro del que no existía mucha información en las bibliotecas de la Orden.

Se conocía como Jedi Gris al servidor de La Fuerza que abandonaba la orden o era expulsado, pero que no se entregaba por completo al Lado Oscuro, sino que utilizaba los poderes de la luz y la oscuridad y visualizaba a La Fuerza como dos piezas de un entero. No estaban sujetos al Consejo Jedi y generalmente hacían uso de los poderes oscuros con discreción.

Un Jedi Gris no tenía que ser necesariamente un mercenario egoísta y malvado, pues bien podían atenerse al honor y reglas del código si así lo deseaban. Simplemente, dejaban de ser miembros serviles de la Orden, y el logro de sus objetivos era más importante que los medios utilizados para alcanzarlos.

No obstante, un Jedi Gris era considerado "impuro", pues la Orden sólo creía en la existencia de la luz y la oscuridad, sin grises intermedios.

Saga comprendía bien por qué hablar de Jedi grises era casi tabú. El concepto llegaba a resultar más escalofriante que el de Sith, pues se mostraba como algo mucho más alcanzable.

Y cómodo, pensó; un usuario de la Fuerza con la libertad de entregarse a sus emociones, pero sin sucumbir totalmente a la oscuridad…

Alguien que, sin atenerse a ninguna norma, tenía el potencial de convertirse en un titiritero de todos los aspectos de La Fuerza. Al aceptar ambos lados de la Fuerza por igual, no sería consumido totalmente por ninguno.

—Interesante, ¿no? —La voz de Kanon sobresaltó a Saga. El joven exhaló, sorprendiéndose del estado inquieto en que hojear el libro le había dejado. Lo cerró y volteó hacia su hermano, quien salía del baño con una toalla sujeta alrededor de la cintura y otra sobre sus hombros.

—Perturbador, más bien.

Kanon entrecerró ligeramente los ojos.

—Piénsalo, Saga. —La Fuerza lo incitó; sabía que el libro había afectado a Saga, que las ideas expuestas en sus páginas lo habían seducido, lo quisiera admitir o no. Así que Kanon no dudó en aprovechar esa oportunidad.

—Si hubieras retado al Consejo, si hubieras desobedecido para buscarla... Las cosas tal vez habrían terminado de manera distinta. Y el fin habría justificado los medios.

Saga parpadeó, lo miró con ojos grandes, incrédulo de que Kanon le hubiera soltado esas palabras, si bien venían dando vuelta dentro de su propia cabeza desde el día de la tragedia. No pudo controlar lo tanto que le hería escucharlo, y en un fútil intento de mostrarse firme ante la afrenta, contestó con palabras entrenadas en las que él mismo deseaba creer.

—Ella hubiera muerto sin importar qué... Era la voluntad de la Fuerza.

—No seas mediocre —espetó el otro—. Esa conformista manera de pensar es justo lo que está guiando a los Jedi a la ruina.

—Hablas como si la Orden fuera algo ajeno a ti.

—Y así es. Yo he descubierto maneras más gratificantes de seguir a La Fuerza, sin entregarme a ella como un sirviente sin libertad. —Al reparar en el significado de sus palabras, Saga soltó el libro como si le hubiera quemado las manos.

Kanon pasó saliva, temiendo por un instante que terminaría ahuyentando al otro. Caminó hacia él. Tenía que ser drástico y encontrar la manera de transmitirle la verdad que él había descubierto. Se arrodilló en el suelo y colocó sus manos sobre las rodillas de Saga.

—Cuando me salvaste en Raisa, Saga… Pudiste sentirlo, ¿no es así? —Saga fue paralizado por la suplicante mirada llena de sentimientos que Kanon mantenía fija sobre él—. Si no te hubieras entregado a tus emociones, yo no estaría aquí ahora.

Kanon apoyó la cabeza sobre el regazo de su hermano y abrazó su cintura. Saga colocó una mano tentativamente sobre los cabellos húmedos, y analizó con cuidado a Kanon, notando que las líneas de su rostro se mantenían tensas y sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.

No podía discutir lo que Kanon acababa de decirle, o negar que, de vivir esos momentos nuevamente, actuaría de una manera distinta.

_"Saga, confía en mí." _Se escuchaba como una solución fácil, demasiado tentadora; perder la responsabilidad de su propia confusión.

_"La Orden Jedi no puede ayudarte." _Saga parpadeó lentamente, sintiendo que quedaba vaciado de energías con esa simple acción. Cierto, el Consejo le había decepcionado, el código no le había mostrado solución, la meditación no le proporcionaba equilibrio, La Fuerza se negaba a guiarlo…

Pero seguir a Kanon sin importar a dónde…

_"Yo te curaré." _Saga suspiró entrecortado, y de pronto tuvo unos profundos ojos verdes atravesándolo, leyendo todo en su rostro, absorbiendo sus pensamientos… Y unas manos que subieron por sus brazos, y un cuerpo idéntico al suyo que se levantó acercándose.

Mantuvo los ojos abiertos y los labios estáticos, apreciando cada detalle en el contacto que Kanon estableció. Comenzó de manera extremadamente mansa, el aliento de Kanon apenas si acariciaba sus labios. Luego los mordisqueó suavemente, y después plantó sobre ellos una sonrisa.

Saga aceptó la dulce caricia sin sobresaltos. Era consciente de que Kanon no querría tenerlo de otra manera que no fuera ilimitadamente; sabía que aceptar la protección que le ofrecía significaría hacer a aquél completo dueño de su ser.

La lengua de Kanon se deslizó provocativa al interior de la boca del otro, los labios de Saga fueron dóciles bajo los suyos, y Kanon exigió más. Buscó el cuello de Saga con sus labios, y lo empujó hasta recostarlo en la cama. Presionó su cuerpo sobre él, estremeciéndose al sentirlo tensarse.

_"Déjame repararte, Saga." _

Kanon volvió la vista al rostro de su hermano, y Saga no tuvo que decir nada…; sus ojos hablaban. Kanon era lo único que le quedaba, y lo seguiría hasta los límites del universo.

_La paz es una mentira, sólo hay pasión._

Kanon comenzó a liberarlo de su ropa con desesperación. Saga se dejó hacer; percibió La Fuerza emanar de Kanon y atraparlo en una burbuja oscura. Y por un momento se sintió seguro, prisionero de brazos que, si él se prestaba a ello, nunca lo dejarían desamparado.

Las manos de Kanon lo exploraron sin reservas, con una curiosidad guardada por años. Devoró sus labios, apenas permitiéndole respirar, y los cabellos húmedos rozaron su piel electrificándola. Continuamente le lanzó miradas nubladas de excitación que le hacían cuestionar su realidad.

"_Saga," _Kanon no cesaba de llamarlo a través de su vínculo, _"Saga…"_

El calor comenzó a agobiarlo, su piel sudaba molestosamente y se sentía terriblemente abochornado, y en su cabeza comenzaban a asentarse ideas preocupantes, la dimensión de lo que hacía cayendo sobre él asfixiantemente; el cuerpo de su hermano resbalando contra el suyo en un escenario irreal que le llenó de emociones negativas.

Pero Kanon tomó esas emociones y habilidosamente tejió con ellas un manto imaginario protector.

_"Haré que no necesites nada más que a mí."_

La sangre acudió de golpe al rostro de Saga, quien dejó de respirar por lo que pudo haber sido un entero minuto. Kanon pareció hallar combustible en sus propias palabras pues sus acciones aumentaron de golpe en efusividad, sumergiendo a Saga en una tortura enardecida. Las manos y labios incansables de su gemelo le agobiaban, escudriñando el rincón más íntimo de su ser, humedeciendo y distendiendo… Saga no pensó que fuera posible ser tocado así, besado así, como si el objetivo fuera su total extinción.

Se trataba de una extraña crueldad que lo mantuvo en un constante estado de conmoción.

Llegó un momento en que no supo qué hacer con sus manos, deslizó los brazos sin ninguna dirección sobre la cama y terminó apretando las sábanas con tembleques dedos. Sus piernas las sentía dormidas, sostenidas sobre los hombros de Kanon.

La reciente promesa de Kanon se repitió en su mente y Saga se aferró a ella; no habría otro código de vida para él más que aquellas palabras. Cuando Kanon se empujó dentro de él con firmeza, Saga gimió y se quedó quieto. Kanon hizo lo mismo, ambos esperando que sus cuerpos se percataran de lo que estaba sucediendo.

_"Te amo."_

Kanon vació sus sentimientos en la Fuerza de manera contundente, y a la par movió sus caderas con ansias, saboreando la unión física con su hermano. Clavó los ojos en Saga, en sus facciones contorsionadas, su rostro ardiente y húmedo, tanto de sudor como de lágrimas que no tenían razón de ser. Recorrió con hambrientas pupilas los brazos tensos y deslizó lentamente una mano sobre un tembloroso muslo que descansaba sobre su hombro. También estuvo seguro de escuchar el grito silencioso que aquellos labios expresaron. Luego, miró el miembro de Saga moverse en un reflejo, y relamió sus labios, sintiendo que alcanzaba el límite de la pasión que su cuerpo podía contener, y arremetió con ímpetu para liberarla.

Saga mordió sus propios labios para disminuir el volumen de sus quejidos y apretó las sábanas hasta que sus nudillos se vieron blancos. Kanon adoptó un ritmo pausado pero enérgico, que evolucionó según el clímax se construía en sus entrañas. Llegó un momento en que embestía contra el otro rápida y salvajemente, extrayendo débiles gemiditos de su hermano, que mantenía su expresión invariable, sus ojos siempre cerrados. Las presencias de ambos en La Fuerza se arremolinaban descontroladamente a su alrededor.

De repente, Kanon frenó un momento y dejó caer las piernas de Saga a la cama. El mayor asomó sus húmedos ojos, curioso. Kanon se veía anormalmente serio y descompuesto, parecía no saber qué hacer con su colosal exaltación.

_"Te amo, te amo…"_

Entonces empujó a su gemelo para voltearlo sobre su estómago. Saga sintió que cada articulación quemaba ante el movimiento, pero la suavidad del colchón se sintió relativamente cómoda contra su mejilla. Kanon sujetó las caderas de Saga y las alzó, robándole otro gimoteo, y un grito irreprimible cuando volvió a penetrarlo.

"_Te amo, Saga," _repetía obsesivamente.

Atormentado hasta el límite por lo que su cuerpo sentía y lo que su mente escuchaba, Saga se retorció sin control, hundiendo el rostro en la cama y gritando contra ella, empujando las caderas hacia atrás, y doblando su brazo bajo su torso para alcanzar su miembro. Sin embargo, vaciló en tocarse, y nuevas lágrimas culpables desbordaron de sus ojos. Kanon se le adelantó y pasó una mano bajo su vientre. Sus dedos atraparon el miembro de Saga y comenzaron a acariciarlo en un ritmo apresurado y un tanto brusco, a la par de sus últimas embestidas.

Poco después, Kanon sintió su mano húmeda y Saga finalmente guardó silencio, de pronto volviéndose nada y desplomando sus caderas en la cama, alcanzando la vacuidad mental que tanto había estado anhelando.

—.—

Los líderes separatistas —si eso eran en verdad— no les vieron venir. Una docena de miradas se posaron aterradas sobre las dos figuras idénticas. Era una imagen de pesadillas: dos demonios con ojos carentes de toda compasión, y auras que se proyectaron intensas, invadiendo el recinto con una atmósfera pesada que anunciaba fatalidad. No hacía falta ser sensible a La Fuerza para verse afectado.

Para Saga fue una experiencia singular atestiguar a su hermano perdiendo el control. _Interroguen, investiguen_, habían sido las órdenes. Pero aquél blandió su sable de luz con intención mortal, succionando poder de La Fuerza a cambio de su pasión.

Saga observó el desenvolvimiento del siniestro evento con una mirada muerta, sable de luz en mano. No intervino, simplemente permaneció como pasivo cómplice. Un cobarde espectador.

Vio la sangre salpicar, luego esparcirse por el suelo con agonizante lentitud. Conoció los ojos inmisericordes de su hermano, y se sintió afortunado de que nunca se posaran así sobre él. Y escuchó ruegos angustiados que fueron silenciados sin vacilación.

No quedó un sólo sobreviviente.

Saga se incluyó a sí mismo en esa tragedia; quizás respiraba acompasadamente y su corazón latía con espeluznante serenidad… pero se sentía tan despojado de vida como el cadáver a sus pies que le devolvía la mirada.

Finalmente, no había emoción, no había amor, no había temor. Lo que quedaba no era paz, pero se sentía lo más cercano a ello que creía poder obtener… Un espacio vacío en el que no era capaz de alcanzar la luz, pero la oscuridad también se mantenía al límite.

Un equilibrio impuro.

—.—

**Fin**

* * *

Los gemelos vuelven a aparecer, como personajes secundarios, en **The last remaining light.**


End file.
